Competitive spirit
by delicathessa
Summary: Puck and Santana have a competition to see who can do all the Glee girls first.


**Title:** Competitive Spirit  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Pairing:** Puck/Santana  
**Rating:** R  
**Words:** 2782  
**Summary:** Santana and Puck have a competition  
**Spoilers:** up to 'Sectionals'  
**Disclaimer:** don't own Glee  
**A/N:** fill for a promt glee_kink_meme

_After a summer of mourning, he thinks it's time to return to his badass self. _  
_After a summer of loving, she thinks it's time to return to her bitchy self. _  
_And so it begins…_

-

He's scrolling through his phone 'cause he wants himself some Latin ass, when she comes barging into his room. Is she psychic or what?

"Blair was right!"

"Who the fuck is Blair?"

"From Gossip Girl…

Ok, he might have sweated out of his eye a bit when he had to give up his baby girl earlier this year, but he hasn't suddenly grown a vagina. There's no way in hell they are going to just sit here braiding each other's hair and talking about some gay-ass show. He starts to get up to shove her outside of the door when she continues.

… she said the third person in a threesome has to be a stranger."

Ok, he gets it… bitch lost her puppy. This summer kind of sucked in terms of getting laid. He didn't go to parties as much because he was heartbroken over the loss of his little girl. But man, the summer before Junior? Good times. Cougars during the day and juggling both Santana and Brittany at night. At first he hated Finn joining both Football and Glee Club, but after it resulted in him getting between the thighs of Quinn Fabray, Puck started to think of ways to combine things himself. A threesome with Brittany and Santana sounded awesome on paper and while it was totally hot, the fact that it resulted in him losing the both of them to each other fucking sucked.

"So who was it?"

"B wanted to cheer Quinn up…"

"Fucking hell, what is wrong with you?"

She immediately starts to get defensive until she lifts her head and sees that he's talking to his cock. Figures.

"Yeah well, it got her pregnant the one time she tried."

"How many people we both fuck would it take to have us not end up alone after?"

He knows her so fucking well, it's uncanny. She was actually thinking of the exact same thing on her way over here. It's not the first time she thinks they are one person in two bodies. The moment she heard about Q being pregnant she knew it was his. At first they didn't directly speak about it, but the fact that he joined Glee around the time of the announcement was enough prove for her. After the real dad became public knowledge he told her that Quinn had said she was on the pill and how he wasn't going to pass up on the opportunity of 'virgin and bareback'. She's still not sure why Q would say that though. Did she want to get pregnant? It seems however that people just believe what Q tells them. Getting pregnant in a bathtub with swimwear on… really now? It makes her worry about Britt but she doesn't want to think about her now. Instead she answers him.

"Let's find that out shall we."

-  
_  
It's not the most vile plan they've ever come up with but they will certainly not win a Nobel Peace Prize for this one either, that's for sure. They both know it's probably going to blow up in their face but for right now…_

**_Operation Whoever Bangs All The Girls In Glee First Wins At Life  
_**_Puckerman – Lopez: 2-2__  
_  
_"Actually 3-2."_  
_  
"Yeah…and you fuck like a girl… what's your point?"_

-

"Maybe you should have a go at them first. With your track record they will come running to me."

"Bitch. Ok. That way I win."

As he saunters away from her she realizes he's right and that just won't do, she's determined to beat him. Across the parking lot she sees Tina walking a few meters before her so she increases her speed.

"Hey Tina!"

"S-S-S-Santana. H-Hi."

"Relax… you don't have to fake your stutter anymore, remember?"

"I know, you just startled me."

She innocently remarks on the fact that Artie and Tina don't seem to be that close anymore these days. She gets a story about how they've been drifting since he found out about the fake stutter. When Tina lets it slip that she's been trying to seduce him but that nothing has worked out for her so far, Santana promises to help her.

Later that afternoon she finds herself in Tina's bedroom with her legs tied on a chair. Tina is dressed in some of Santana's lingerie, her dress long forgotten on the floor. They've been practicing striptease routines for the past hour and a half and Santana is getting increasingly turned on. There's no trace of the shy girl that walks the halls at school anymore so she motions Tina over and tells her to give her a lap dance. With her lap full of Tina she can't contain herself any longer so she trails a hand down her side. She feels the girl tense up and suck in a breath but she isn't moving away. When she trails her hand back up she hears a soft moan so she lets her hand slide up even higher and cups a breast. Under her hand she can feel the nipple harden immediately. Encouraged by how responsive Tina is being Santana slides her other hand across a soft stomach and dips her fingers below the fabric she finds down there. She can't help but think about Brittany and how enthusiastic she always was but she represses these thoughts and focuses on the girl she's with now. When she slides two fingers inside, Tina bucks up and cries out softly. Santana kisses her on her back and tells her to relax and when she flexes her fingers the girl all but melts in to her. The angle is kind of awkward and the muscles in her hand cramp up a little bit but she can tell by the way that Tina is grinding on her hand that this won't take a whole lot of time. Before long she feels her tightening around her fingers and when she moves her thumb to circle her clit, Tina falls apart in her arms.

Later that week she walks down to Glee rehearsal thinking about their activities after Tina had untied her. They had agreed to keep it between the two of them and also that it was a onetime only occurrence. Santana encouraged her to try her new skills out on Artie because while Tina was off seducing him there would be no way for Puck to score her. She's shaken out of her reverie by the fucker himself.

"Didn't know you were into charity."

"What are you talking about?"

"About you, giving out your panties."

Well, there goes that tactic. It's 3-3. Shit.

-

_A week later they see Artie rolling down the halls with Tina in his lap. Santana gags and Puck scoffs and rolls his eyes, but deep down, in the recesses of their bitter hearts, they admit it's kind of adorable. _

-

He was surprised to find Tina in the locker room when he walked out of the shower after practice but he wasn't going to question it. Al he could say was that the she-devil taught her well. He's still not sure why Tina came to him, probably wanted to test her techniques on another guy before springing them on Artie. It's been two weeks after Tina and Artie made it official now and they're in rehearsals practicing Keep Holding On. Any other day he would have been annoyed by that pansy-ass song but today he decides to up his game and feel Mercedes up while they're dancing together. She looks alarmed but he just winks at her. When she opens her mouth he sucks in a breath but she just sings her part, she's not screaming bloody rape yet. So far so good. She corners him after practice.

"Yo white boy, what was that?"

"You looked like you needed it."

"Well, you gonna make good on the promise?"

"Lead the way."

They end up in the dressing room behind the auditorium. He's strangely excited about this shit going down. He doesn't know what to expect, Mercedes is already a lot to handle with her clothes on. Girl has got an attitude. She get a bit shy however after he pulls off her top but he tells her she normally doesn't have a problem telling what she wants so she really shouldn't have one now either. That seems to do the trick. She rips his shirt off, knocks him over onto the couch and straddles him. She kisses him roughly and shove his head down. Her tits are like soft little cushions against his face and he bites her nipple through the fabric of her bra and then sucks on it. Mercedes groans above him which sends a signal straight to his cock. She lifts herself up a little bit and he starts yanking on her tights while she opens his belt buckle. He quickly grabs his wallet from his back pocket to get a condom. He's barely put it on when she slides down on him. He swears under his breath, he's fucking engulfed in her in all the sense of the word. She begins moving steadily and if he hadn't felt the resistance when he glided into her he'd been sure she had a lot of practice. He counters her movements by lifting his hips and pounding into her. It's rough and aggressive and she would probably call it fierce and he doesn't want it to stop any time soon but he can feel his balls starting to tighten so he rubs her clit. Hard. One, two, three times and then she comes loudly and he lets go. They are panting against each other and after a minute they redress themselves and leave the room, going in different directions without a word.

It didn't stop after that one time. Somehow he finds himself in a full-blown affair with Mercedes Jones. They don't like each other at all, what makes for awesome hate-sex. It's been fun but he knows it has to stop, it can't become a thing. He has the perfect fucking solution too, a threesome with Mercedes and Santana. If history repeating itself tells him anything, the two of them will pair off and he has free game on getting into Berry's pants, or skirt really, and win the competition.

-

_And so it happens. Sort of. After the threesome Mercedes doesn't cling to Santana but gets the confidence to go for the one she really wants. Who happens to be Matt. Fuck his life._

-

"I don't want you fucking Rachel."

"Well I don't want you to either."

"Not because of the game."

"Then why? You'd get jealous?"

He looks at her disbelievingly. It's a question she doesn't really want to answer. That faithful week that Puck dated Rachel last year had left a nasty taste in her mouth. She thought it was ridiculous that she didn't care that he knocked up Quinn when he was supposedly dating her but that she was disgusted when Puck dated Rachel while she was with Brittany herself. It's a feeling she has shoved away for months, choosing to focus on her relationship with the blonde girl instead. Now that relationship is over however and Puck and her have been spending more and more time lately. Slowly but surely she's has come to realize what disturbed her so much during that week. Rachel was changing him into the sweet Jewish boy he has never been. Puck isn't a nice boy, he's an asshole who can be sweet at times, that's a distinct difference in her mind.

The only people in her life she has ever really cared about beside her family are Puck and Brittany. Her relationship with Brittany right now is still the same as before they became a couple. She wants to have that with Puck too and she's had that with him ever since they broke up. Except for the week he dated Rachel. If she's totally honest with herself she actually wants something more from Puck than the way their interaction is now. She doesn't know how to tell him all that though, so she just nods.

"You want to have her all to yourself? You do realize she's in love with Finn, right?"

"I'd be jealous about her with you, not you with her. Idiot."

He never thought they would get here ever again. Sure, they've hooked up a couple of times since she broke up with him, but she didn't seem to be serious about that at all. He thought he was a fool to enjoy their times together as much as he did. He likes that she challenges him all the time. Telling him she wants to break up because his credit score is too low when in reality she just wants to lick Britt's pussy for example. She could have just said the latter, they both knew that was the real reason, but she told him to clean up his act instead. They've known each other for a long ass time and the only time he's really felt disconnected to her was when he was dating Rachel. That one week has had such an impact on him. Rachel taught him about the art of forgiveness and that you can achieve your goals if you're willing to work for them. He will always be grateful to her for that but he could not see himself be with her for real.

The only people in his life he has ever really cared about beside his family are Santana and Finn. His friendship with Finn will probably never be the same as it was before baby-gate but after they were both there for the birth of his little girl they've been slowly mending it. Santana and himself know exactly how the mind of the other works, except for one vital point apparently. Santana isn't like any girl he's ever met and no one could ever take the space she has in his heart. He doesn't like to admit that though, but he figures she took the first step already. He opens his arms and tells her to come over and when she sits down in his lap, he wraps his arms around her.

"You're my girl all right, nothing could ever change that."

She doesn't respond, just kisses his neck. He slides his hands under her legs to pick her up and leads her over to the bed where he delicately puts her down. She lifts her hand up and gets her hair out of the ponytail it's in because she knows he likes her with her hair down. He slowly lowers his body onto hers to kiss her, she's so fucking gorgeous with her hair spilling all over his pillow. Their clothes come off on a leisurely pace, all the while they're kissing and stroking and caressing. When he finally slides his cock into her he feels like he's coming home and he suddenly realizes it's been some time that they did this. She wonders how they're not frantic yet and it's all getting a little bit too intense for her so she bucks up to him in an effort to get him to increase his rhythm. He smirks at her and goes with it. They may have been admitting something huge this afternoon, but that doesn't mean it suddenly has to be all poetic and roses and sunshine. She gasps when he suddenly begins to circles her clit with two fingers and at the same time lowers his mouth to her left nipple to suck on it. She feels the first tremors of her orgasm rush through her and when he also thumbs over the other nipple she falls over the edge. He lifts his head and stops the movement of his hands but he slowly keeps pumping in and out of her. When her breathing has calmed down a little bit he grabs her legs and lifts them over his forearms to get a better angle. She grabs his head to kiss him and when he hits in just the right spot, she gasps against his mouth and she can feel herself start to come again. He feels her tightening around his cock and with three more sharp trusts they come together.

"We should try to bring people together without fucking them."

"What?"

"We should play matchmaker for Rachel and Finn."

"Cool. Hey, you think Mike is into cock?"

-  
_  
In the end no one wins. _  
_On the other hand, no one really loses either._


End file.
